Hallie Todd
| Place of birth = Los Angeles, California | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Lal | image2 = Lal female.jpg }} Hallie Todd is the actress who portrayed Lal in the Star Trek: The Next Generation third season episode in . She was born as Hallie Eckstein in Los Angeles, California, and was the stepdaughter of actor Guy Raymond from 1972 until Raymond's death in . Todd's first television appearance was a 1980 episode of the drama series Family with Karen Austin. She then made her film debut in the 1982 cult hit Fast Times at Ridgemont High, which starred Vincent Schiavelli, Scott Thomson, and Ray Walston. The following year, she appeared in the television movie Who Will Love My Children?, directed by John Erman. From 1984 through 1989, Todd starred as Penny Waters in the Showtime series Brothers, which was produced by Paramount Television. actor Tommy Hinkley was also a regular on this show during its fourth season. Todd was nominated for a CableACE Award for her performance on Brothers in 1987. In 1984, Todd co-starred in Michael Landon's drama film Sam's Son. She worked with Landon again the following year on an episode of Highway to Heaven. She guest-starred on both The Golden Girls and Growing Pains in 1986; on the former, she played Blanche Devereaux's niece, while on the latter, she played a homeless girl in a Christmas episode. In 1989, Todd appeared in an episode of the mystery drama series Murder, She Wrote with Robert Pine and Garry Walberg. The following year, she won a recurring role on the show as Rhoda Markowitz, during which time she worked with such actors as Melinda Culea, Jim Metzler, Ricardo Montalban, Nehemiah Persoff, James Sloyan, and Nana Visitor. Two of her episodes were directed by Vincent McEveety. During the 1990-1990 television season, Todd acted alongside Alan Ruck on the comedy series Going Places. In 1996, Todd reunited with her TNG director and castmate Jonathan Frakes when he cast her in an episode of Diagnosis Murder. She also appeared in an episode of Murder One with Barbara Bosson, John Fleck, Concetta Tomei, and Ned Vaughn. She then starred in the short-lived WB series Life with Roger. Todd has since guest-starred on such series as Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Malcolm in the Middle (with Kenneth Mars and Kurtwood Smith), and Brandy & Mr. Whisker (2005). Todd is perhaps best known for her role as Jo McGuire, Lizzie's mother on the hit Disney series Lizzie McGuire. She played the role from 2001 through 2004 and in the theatrically-released The Lizzie McGuire Movie in 2003. She also contributed to the show's soundtrack. In 2011 Todd portrayed Nancy in the thriller The Mooring on which she also worked as writer and executive producer. Her husband Glenn Withrow served as director and writer on this film and her daughter Ivy Withrow also co-wrote the story. For several years she has also been working as acting coach at the Hallie Todd Studios. External links * HallieToddStudios.com - official site * * HallieToddFans.com - official fan site * de:Hallie Todd es:Hallie Todd Todd, Hallie Todd, Hallie